Bring Me That Shit
Bring Me That Shit (sometimes alternatively titled Bring Me Dat) is a song by American rapper Lanze. It is his most popular song and the song that blew him up in the music industry Lyrics N***a run around with that clip N***a talking all that shit, damn Bust it in his lip, damn ayy Run around with that shit ayy Choppa' damn, draco (ayy ayy) N***a, ayy I give ?, ayy Shootin' that choppa no door ayy Taking that bitch on the low, ayy Rolling round with pints of dro, ayy All of my n***as on go, ayy And then I get it the ride, ayy Taking that shit on the low, ayy All of my n***as on roll, ayy Swervin the lamb in that shit, damn Takin' that bring me that shit, ayy I'ma go get me that shit, yeah All of my n***as legit, ayy Run around with the full clip, damn And then I'm takin' that bitch, damn And then I'm gettin' that shit, ayy And then I get it and flip it, ayy ayy Get me that shit, ayy ayy Get me that shit, yeah ayy Get me that shit, ayy ayy Bring me that shit, ayy ayy I'm in the whip, ayy ayy Get to the shit, ayy ayy Flippin' that shit, ayy ayy Bring me that shit Hunnid thousand on the Mase and shit Takin' yo bitch on a mothafuckin' trip Runnin and shootin' and gettin the bitch Already know how I'm flippin the shit I dont give fuck about ayy ? ayy ? ayy ayy Look at the flick of the wrist ? goin' and get it All of my n***as we servin' that shit, yeah And then I go on and flip N***a ? that shit, yeah All of my n***as legit They runnin' back with that choppa and shit, yeah ? Draco and shit Shootin' that shit and you know what it is, yeah You on that fuck shit, ayy You a lil fuckin bitch, ayy I might just go in the whip, ayy All of my n***as with it, ayy I just be goin and get it, ayy I love that flowin and shit, yeah And then I go on and flip Already know what it is Bring me that shit, pass me that shit Already know that I'm hittin a lick All of my n***as we down with that shit Shootin' that choppa, now get it and flip, ayy ayy Bring me that shit, ayy ayy Gimme that shit, yeah ayy I love that shit, ayy ayy Flippin' that shit All in the trap and we get it again All of my n***as we servin' that ? And then we goin' 'round with that full clip ? you know what it is, ayy ayy Get me that shit, ayy ayy Get me that shit, ayy ayy Breakin' that shit (ayy) Swervin the lamb in that shit, damn Takin' that bring me that shit, ayy I'ma go get me that shit, yeah All of my n***as legit, ayy Run around with the full clip, damn And then I'm takin' that bitch, damn And then I'm gettin' that shit, ayy And then I get it and flip it, ayy ayy Get me that shit, ayy ayy Get me that shit, yeah ayy Get me that shit, ayy ayy Bring me that shit, ayy ayy I'm in the whip, ayy ayy Get to the shit, ayy ayy Flippin' that shit, ayy ayy Bring me that shit Why it sucks # Lanze mumbles so much you cannot understand anything he says. He is the literal definition of mumble rap. # The music video is absolutely stupid and looks like Lanze is having a seizure. # The lyrics are extremely stupid, he repeats things many times and he keeps saying ayy after pretty much every line. # His flow is terrible. # The live performances for the song are just hilarious. # Lanze sounds like he needs an inhaler. Redeeming qualities # It has a well produced beat. Trivia #The original upload that had around 1 million views was deleted. However, Lanze has reuploaded the video again on his main channel. Music Video Lanze - Bring Me Dat (Official Music Video) Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Lanze Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with seizure-inducing music videos Category:Songs that were deleted Category:2017 Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing